vegeta's final hour
by AdventureBound
Summary: father son bonding between vegeta and trunks. when trunks finds out how much his father really does care for him it might just be too late. Tear-jerker COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

VEGETA'S FINAL HOUR  
  
DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ..(  
  
"Mommy" called a 7 year old bra from the top of the stairs  
  
"Hold on honey I'm coming" shouted bulma from the kitchen  
  
"I'm just getting your drink now". Bulma was excited about teaching her first ever new classes tonight that she totally forgot about her daughter's night time ritual of drinking half a pint of milk before she went to bed. She remembered the day bra was born, it was so magical and the fact that vegeta was there was even better. He had taken her to the hospital when she felt her water brake, at one point she thought he was more nervous than she was but as soon as he held his "little princess" in his arms everything else seemed to melt away into the background.  
  
Then of course goku and the rest of the son family had turned up and he had gone back to being plain old vegeta within seconds.  
  
"Aww she's so adorable" cooed chi-chi and Mrs Briefs  
  
"What are you going to call her honey?" asked bulma's father Mr Briefs  
  
"I think we will call her bura daddy" replied bulma. Instantly she could see a smirk cross vegeta's face that she named another one of their children after an undergarment.  
  
"Mommy!" bra yelled  
  
"Ok I am coming sweetie" bulma suddenly wondered  
  
"How did bura come to be called bura anyway?" she headed off up the stairs, tucking her daughter into bed and turning on her night light, she exited the room trying her hardest not to wake her up. She pulled the door to and waited for the click.  
  
"Phew!" bulma let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Trunks!" shouted goten chasing after him down the halls  
  
"Trunks wait up!" trunks slowed down allowing his best friend to catch up with him  
  
"Come on goten, if we want to make it to that club before it closes then we got to get there before 8pm" trunks moaned  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming!" trunks and goten dashed down the halls of the capsule corp  
  
"So goten is felice going to be there?" trunks teased  
  
"I dunno is maron going to be there?" goten chuckled and trunks shot one of his fathers evil glares at him.  
  
"Lets get going or else we will be late!" trunks shouted and ran ahead  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" goten shouted running after trunks. Bulma turned and started heading down the stairs picking up bura's toys along the way in a rush to get going. Suddenly there was trunks and goten dashing by at their usual 90mph walk  
  
"Slow down boys, where do you think your going?" both boys ground to a halt and trunks turned to face his mother  
  
"I told you this morning mom me and goten are.are going to study at friends house aren't we goten" trunks shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to goten for support  
  
"Erm yeah" goten nodded  
  
"Well where does this friend live maybe I could give you boys a lift"  
  
"No thanks mom we'll be fine" trunks turned and ran off down the hall followed closely by goten  
  
"Hey!" bulma shouted "you best be back by 11pm the latest! I mean it trunks! You too goten! I'll be calling your mom to make sure you got home safe!" but the boys were already out of the front door of the capsule corp to even bother with listening.  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the gravity room aiming his hands at the coloured glass panels on the walls awaiting his massive ki blast to come and hit him back in the face, not this time though this time he was ready for it! He remembered what had happened last time he tried this manoeuvre so clearly, he had shot his ki blast at the wall hearing it scratch against the surface he had half expected it to have blown up. He turned satisfied with the attack power and went over to the control panel, tapping in some keys on the keyboard he heard a screeching noise and felt the ground start to shake below him. His instinct told him to run but his pride told him to turn around and face whatever it was. Of course his pride won and he turned around just as the ki blast hit him smack in the face and sent him flying over the control panel and through one of the walls. The next thing he knew he was lying outside on the grass with his woman staring down at him  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am baka!" he moaned trying to get up but his ribs cried out in protest and he fell back down to the ground with a thud. He was out cold for a couple of days before he came around and found himself in his bed inside the capsule corp.  
  
Vegeta spread his feet apart seeing the blast coming towards him he raised his power and turned into a super sayjin and within seconds the blast had disappeared, lowering himself to the ground and powering down he smirked and turned heading out of the gravity chamber. 


	2. its a funny thing

Chapter 2:  
  
Vegeta powered down the gravity chamber and opened the door  
  
"See ya dad, let's go goten!" trunks said powering up and taking off into the sky  
  
"Alright I'm coming! Oh hey vegeta! Bye vegeta" goten mumbled and took off after trunks. Vegeta just grunted and headed towards the capsule corp, when bulma dashed by him and threw some things into the Austin martin car, walking back up to vegeta she kissed him passionately on the lips, any other time and vegeta would of refused and pushed her away but since he was in a good mood he thought better of it. Bulma pulled away  
  
"I'm going now veggie Chan I'll be back later on tonight about 10ish, bra's in bed if she wakes up just give her some more milk and she should go back to sleep" bulma said pulling on her jacket  
  
"Where are you going woman?" vegeta asked curious  
  
"I'm going to teach my new pupils remember I told you last night?"  
  
"Of course I remember baka" bulma went inside and picked up her keys off the table and ran back outside  
  
"I have left some dinner for you in the oven just heat it up and it should be ok!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, ran over to the car, got in and drove off.  
  
"Stupid onna" vegeta said aloud and went inside.  
  
"Were here!" shouted goten and trunks at the same time. Both boys landed and discarded their tops and trousers to reveal smart shirts and trousers with new smart shoes. Each boy chucked their old clothes into the nearest bush and jumped the que to the club to the front, threatening anyone who said anything.  
  
"7:59pm! Come on lets us in!" goten shouted and the bouncer released the catch on the rope allowing four people including goten and trunks into the club.  
  
"Phew!" trunks sighed  
  
"We just made it!" goten chuckled "come on down this way trunks" goten motioned for trunks to follow him. Trunks followed closely behind him blushing every time a girl smiled at him  
  
"Your not shy are you trunks?" quizzed goten with a mocking voice as the boys entered the massive room which was about four times bigger than the capsule corp in height as well as length. Just then run dmc "it's like that" starts to play on the dj's stereo  
  
"Man this place is massive trunks, oh my kami!!" goten trailed off  
  
"Look! Look! Man its felice" goten stuttered and trunks turned to see what he was mumbling about  
  
"And she's with maron!" goten added, this got trunks attention and he dived over to the nearest bar to get himself and goten a drink.  
  
Maron put her arm around her best friend  
  
"Don't worry felice boys can be such jerks sometimes I bet he just fancy's you that's why he was making fun of you!" felice turned to her friend and smiled  
  
"You think I'll ever meet the guy of my dreams?"  
  
"Yeah of course felice you have got it all! Any guy would be lucky to go out with a great girl like you"  
  
"Thanks maron" felice grabbed her friend and hugged her.  
  
"Oh! Looks who's here" maron said pulling away from felice's grip. Both girls turned to see goten standing by himself at the top of the stairs waving back  
  
"Is he here on his own?" mumbled maron  
  
"Well ya know goten, he always been a bit of a joker" both girls laughed and signalled for him to come and join them  
  
"Let's go trunks" goten said and turned looking for trunks "huh? Trunks?"  
  
Trunks got the drinks and started to walk back over to goten  
  
"Goten!" shouted trunks "goten" he repeated a little more quietly tapping the tip of the glass bottle against the back of his head causing goten to spin around  
  
"Hey man where have you been?" goten quizzed  
  
"Where do you think?" trunks said shoving the glass into his friends hand, goten took the drink  
  
"Thanks, look felice and maron are calling us over let's go" goten rushed off ahead  
  
"GOTEN!" trunks shouted but it was too late, the rush of blood had hit him and he was gone "lost in love" trunks thought as he chuckled to himself and walked on after him, the little butterflies in his stomach playing up the more closer he got.  
  
"Maron look LOOK! It's trunks he's with goten" she giggled relieved that goten was going to be cursed as a loser when they went to college on Monday morning. Maron jumped up from her seat almost spilling her drink down her new visache dress  
  
"Where? Where?"  
  
"Look where goten is, well a bit further back coming down the stairs"  
  
".oh my kami, he actually looks quite handsome" maron commented. Goten arrived first at the table and sat next to felice  
  
"Hey felice"  
  
"Hey goten" felice smiled at him  
  
"How have you been baby?" goten said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer she giggled, she was definitely enjoying this  
  
"Good you?" she said snuggling into his chest, goten started to whisper into her ear and the two giggled, maron rolled her eyes and noticed trunks approaching. As he came closer trunks noticed goten had made him self comfortable next to felice so he decided to be bold and go for it, he walked up to maron and kissed her cheek  
  
"You look stunning" he said.  
  
That's chapter two guys keep reading it's gonna get good please r + r!!!! 


	3. the walk home

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz!  
  
Maron was shocked but she liked it  
  
"Thank you trunks, you look very handsome yourself" she said blushing. Is this trunks? She thought to herself as she studied his features,  
  
"God he looks so gorgeous" maron thought she would faint if trunks ever kissed her but she didn't and the way he did it, so like goten. Maybe that's what she wanted though; maybe she wanted someone else to make the first move this time she thought. Either way she was pleased with the way trunks had gone about it and intended that he would definitely be the guy that walked her home tonight.  
  
Goten paused after he saw what trunks had done and began to chuckle to himself  
  
"Hey what's so funny goten?" felice asked curious  
  
"Its just trunks, he acts like he has never kissed a girl before" he replied  
  
"Well maybe he hasn't. Goten have you ever asked him?"  
  
"No I just assumed that he had" goten replied turning to face felice he kissed her on the lips  
  
"Wanna dance baby?" he asked taking her hand and standing up just as shakira "objection" started to play  
  
"Yes please!" she said and the two ran off towards the dance floor.  
  
"So how have you been trunks?" maron asked  
  
"Good you?"  
  
"Yeah fine" she replied. She could see that trunks was itching to get her onto the dance floor by the way he was shifting but after his brave bold move earlier he probably wouldn't have the guts to ask  
  
"Hold on a minuet trunks, I'll be right back Kay?" she said walking off towards the dj. Trunks sat back in his chair  
  
"man you are so stupid" he smacked his head on the table hearing a crack he decided not to do that again, he didn't want to have to pay for a new table  
  
"Why did I have to kiss her, she probably thinks I'm a right jerk! A complete loser!" He thought aloud  
  
"Trunks?" maron asked "fancy a dance?" trunks shot upright "did she hear what I said?" he thought  
  
"Sure" he said taking her arm and leading her towards the dance floor.  
  
"I requested this song for you I know it's your favourite." The music started to play and it was linkin park "somewhere I belong." Trunks was stunned  
  
"How did you know?" he quizzed but she took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor wrapping their arms around each other she replied  
  
"Because it's my favourite too!" she smiled and he smiled back  
  
"Maron I need to tell you something"  
  
"Hmm, yes?" she replied snuggling close to him  
  
"I love you" he whispered and kissed her cheek, she smiled and kissed his lips passionately  
  
"I love you too" she finally said.  
  
Vegeta had finished his meal and sat down in front of the tv, flicking through the channels he was bored 999 channels and nothing remotely interesting on to watch. He turned off the tv and stood up, went to the kitchen and browsed the contents of the fridge but couldn't find anything he would enjoy devouring so he shut the fridge door and leaned against it.  
  
Bra was dreaming her nice dream again "the one with the care bears yay!" she mumbled in her sleep. From out of no where she started to fidget and wave her arms about in the air  
  
"no NO go away! Mommy!" she sat up and started screaming  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" vegeta decided he would go out and continue his training; he couldn't sit and be bored any longer he needed to keep his mind focused; besides he wouldn't get any closer to surpassing kakarot if he didn't. He reached for the door when he heard bra screaming at the top of her lungs. His ears winced in pain  
  
"Argh! Stupid brat!" vegeta whined and took off up the stairs. He opened the door to his daughter's room and walked in  
  
"what's the matter brat?" vegeta asked  
  
"I want my mommy!" she yelled  
  
"your mother's not here" he replied, he could see she was upset so he knelt down beside her bed. Seeing this she launched herself at her father's chest and cuddled him tightly  
  
"I had a bad dream daddy, the nasty men came and took you and mommy away and trunks was dead and everyone left me" she cried. Vegeta fell back to the floor with his arms wrapped around his daughter; his pride had gone out the window and he didn't know what had come over him, a feeling of protectiveness he wouldn't let anything happen to his little princess he thought.  
  
"It's ok" he soothed rubbing her back softly  
  
"I'll protect you" he whispered. She had cried for at least an hour before she finally drifted back off to sleep against vegeta's chest. He picked her up in his arms and placed her into bed, kissing her forehead a quick smirk came across his face but as soon as it had come it had gone again. He put his hands into the pockets of his black leather trousers and leaned against the wall at the entrance to her room, making sure she was ok he turned leaving the door open a crack and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Trunks I think I'm ready to go home now" maron said to trunks who was sitting at the table  
  
"I'm just going to tell felice I'm going okay?" trunks nodded and stood up straightening his shirt.  
  
"felice I'm going now okay? I have asked trunks to walk me home" felice turned to goten  
  
"goten, I think I will go home now too, I can walk with trunks and maron if you wanna get home?" goten was very drunk at this point and turned to felice  
  
"nah nah baby I'll walk you home with trunks and maron" he half blurted out. Barely able to walk in a straight line goten came across to trunks  
  
"lets goooo man"  
  
"goten how many have you had man?" trunks quizzed  
  
"not enough want another?" he asked holding up his beer glass  
  
"come on goten we best get you home too" trunks said holding his best friends arm around his neck to stop him from falling flat on his face in front of his girlfriend.  
  
"lets go girls" trunks said and started walking towards the exit with the two girls following closely behind. Half and hour had passed and goten had managed to be sick three times  
  
"well so much for his pride" trunks said  
  
"poor goten, will he be okay?" asked a concerned felice  
  
"yeah he will be fine, he will just have a bad hangover in the morning and I have got a feeling I will too!" trunks replied but maron looked puzzled  
  
"but you didn't drink as much as goten" maron stopped trunks  
  
"I know but when his mom finds out she will ring my mom and dad and I will get it from my parents" trunks whined  
  
"poor you" felice added, maron nodded.  
  
"Erugh, let go of me!" goten shouted and broke free of trunks grip  
  
"Goten!" trunks and felice shouted at the same time as goten started skipping down the street "oh my kami" trunks said laughing.  
  
The three stopped outside felice's house  
  
"goten! Were at felice's house!" trunks shouted. Goten turned and staggered back falling into the arms of felice and kissing her cheek as he went  
  
"goodnight goten" she cooed in his ear and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"night baby, I'll call ya" he said as he fell back onto the floor. Felice smiled and turned to trunks  
  
"get him home safe please" she asked and hugged trunks "will do" he said as she pulled away and turned to maron "see ya hun" she said giving maron a big hug she turned, walked up the drive to her house and inside.  
  
"come on goten" trunks said turning to goten and helping him up. A few moments later they were at maron's house  
  
"say hi to your dad from me" trunks whispered smiling and kissing her passionately  
  
"will do" she smiled and kissed him back "bye goten" she said as she ran up her driveway and into her house.  
  
"man goten you are smashed!" he said helping his friend up off the floor again "nah" was goten's reply. Trunks looked at his watch  
  
"holy crud goten its 1:15am!" we were supposed to be back for 11pm my moms gonna kill me!"  
  
"not if I do first!" said a mystery voice, trunks turned around slowly  
  
"who the hell are you?"  
  
well guys that's chapter 3 please get some r + r in I need some reviews! please  
  
in the next chapter: who the hell is this guy? What does he want with trunks and goten? Find out very soon 


	4. old friend new foe

Disclaimer: I really don't own dragonball z blah blah blah.  
  
Bulma was driving back to the capsule corp after what she thought to be a wasted night. First of all she turned up late and when she did get there, there were only a handful of people wanting to be taught about five or six. She thought that there would be a lot more but convinced herself to go on always repeating in her mind that geniuses start in small numbers. She chuckled to herself as she pulled into the drive way, the house was dark she looked at the clock on the dashboard which read  
  
"11:34pm, hmm I hope trunks is in or should I say he best be!"  
  
She stopped the car in the garage and got out, gathering her things in the process she locked the car and entered the capsule corp, dumping her things on her desk she exited the lab and went upstairs to living room. The tv was playing to mr nobody again, sighing she turned it off and went upstairs to her room.  
  
She walked into the room noticing vegeta was already asleep she tiptoed to the bathroom. When she was finished undressing she crept out and got into bed, wrapping her arms around vegeta and snuggling close to him.  
  
"your back late onna" vegeta whispered and turned over to face her,  
  
"did I wake you up?" she asked kissing his cheek "I haven't been to sleep yet onna" he replied kissing her neck. She giggled and snuggled closer to vegeta kissing him passionately down his neck to his chest, vegeta moved his hands up and down the length of her body, pressing his manhood against her leg she smiled and pulled the sheets over their heads.  
  
Trunks fell backwards taking goten with him "hey man what are you doing?" goten blurted out. Trunks looked up at the huge man in front of him  
  
"I said who are you!" trunks asked again, the man stared down at him  
  
"who do I look like baka?" he cursed  
  
"I don't know I have never seen you before in my life" trunks managed to say whilst picking himself and goten up off the floor  
  
"my name is not of importance to you boy! But seeing as your such a curious little squirm I'm going to tell you, my name is napppa and your trunks, son of prince vegeta am I correct?" trunks was stunned  
  
"how do you know my father?"  
  
"let's say your father is an old friend of mine we go back along way, oh and I have a little message from cell to him" Nappa looked down scrunching up his fists he grabbed trunks by the neck and lifted him into the air, tightening his grip around trunks neck he began to beat the living pulp out of him, hitting trunks with all his force in his wrists slamming into trunks guts, trunks yelped out in pain as nappa threw him to the floor and kicked him four or five times in the ribs.  
  
Goten tried to stand up but couldn't seem to find his feet, he looked up to see trunks floating in mid air in front of a guy, but he couldn't see that the man had his fists around trunks neck. It was only when trunks came to a stop in front of his feet that he noticed the blood dripping from his mouth and down to the concrete path. Nappa had then picked trunks up by the collar of his shirt and was whispering something into his ear, but it didn't end there he threw trunks across the street and went after him. Goten looked on in horror as he ran across the street narrowly avoiding oncoming cars.  
  
"HEY! Leave him alone!" goten roared slamming his fist into the back of the un-expecting nappa, but nappa had barley moved and he turned around to face goten  
  
"who are you brat! And what do you think you are doing?" before goten could answer he was sent flying back across the street and into a tree. He looked up dazed at nappa and trunks  
  
"I have to get help" he said clambering to his feet and taking to the air  
  
"please understand trunks I'm not abandoning you friend" and he took off to the nearest place he could think of, the capsule corp. trunks looked up to the sky and outstretched his hand, a tear slipped through his eye lashes as his friend flew away, then it went dark.  
  
Vegeta rolled off of bulma and pulled her close,  
  
"I love you" she whispered  
  
"I love you too onna" he whispered back and closed his eyes intending on letting the darkness take him  
  
"I have to go take a shower now" she cooed and etched vegeta to take one too  
  
"alright woman!" he moaned getting up to go and have a shower, bulma thought it would probably best to change the sheets whilst he was in there, after their love making the bed was always drenched with sweat and other sorts, she giggled to herself and changed the sheets. Walking over to the basket with the dirty ones she placed them inside and took fresh ones out the cupboard and put them onto the bed.  
  
"there!" she said just as vegeta walked out of the bathroom and stood by the fresh bed.  
  
"be right back sexy" she teased as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Vegeta stood in wonder, why did the woman always insist on changing the sheets after love making, he didn't think of it as bad more of a complement,  
  
"she would make a good slave for me if we were on vegeta-sei" he chuckled to himself putting on a pair of spandex shorts and getting into bed he laid down and awaited her arrival. 20 minuets later bulma came back to bed and laid down next to vegeta, he was definitely asleep this time she pouted and kissed his forehead  
  
"goodnight sweetheart" with that she turned out the light and fell into the slumber she had been waiting for.  
  
Well guys that's chapter 4 hope you like it I'm trying to do a chapter or two a day and oh p.s: sorry about writing with no paragraphs didn't realise it was harder to read ( sorry hope it hasn't put you off reading the rest of the story! Please r + r xx 


	5. does daddy care?

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own dbz!!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Goten struggled to fly  
  
"Damn I feel sick! I think I'm gonna faint but I got to do this for trunks" he said flying down and touching down outside the capsule corp. with the last bits of strength he had left in his body he began to pound on the door  
  
"BULMA!! VEGETA!! SOMEBODY WAKE UP!!" he shouted slamming his fists against the door but still no reply.  
  
"For kami's sake SOMEBODY WAKE UP HEY!!!" his fists were hurting so much as he slid to his knees in front of the door  
  
"Someone please help" he whispered to himself letting a tear slip from his eye he began to pound on the door again.  
  
Upstairs inside the capsule corp bulma shifted and cuddled up to vegeta who wrapped his arms around her protectively. Dosing bulma stirred she could hear what sounded like banging  
  
"Vegeta, vegeta! Wake up!" she nudged him  
  
"Huh..wha? What's wrong woman go back to sleep!"  
  
"I can hear banging, cant you?" she asked as vegeta sat up and so did she. The banging started again and a muffled voice could be heard  
  
"Someone's at the front door vegeta" she said getting up and putting on her dressing gown. Vegeta got up too putting his boots, black leather trousers and his red sleeveless top on; he walked over to the door and slowly down the halls to the front door closely followed by bulma.  
  
"Wonder who it is calling at this hour" bulma moaned, vegeta just mumbled he could sense something was wrong but he hoped it was just his instinct playing up. As they approached the front door bulma flipped on the light switch. Goten noticed this and straightened up a little using one hand to support himself against the wall, he could barely breathe from all the shouting and his voice was muffled.  
  
Vegeta opened the door and saw goten with his head down and struggling to breathe,  
  
"What do you want brat?" he questioned goten,  
  
"It's.it's...~cough~ help him" goten couldn't speak he was about ready to collapse from exhaustion  
  
"What?" asked vegeta again but bulma almost already new it had something to do with trunks, her heart sank and she ran upstairs to trunks room as quick as her legs would take her. She burst into trunks room to see an empty bed that hadn't been touched; she felt the tears start to swell up in her eyes  
  
"NO, oh no please" she begged to herself and ran back down the stairs to where vegeta was still trying to make out what goten was trying to say  
  
"Listen brat! Stop wasting my time and get lost!!" vegeta said about to close the door on him when bulma came tearing down the stairs  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA WAIT! Trunks he's, he's not in his room he's not there vegeta!" bulma cried grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her  
  
"Where is the brat then?"  
  
"He went out with goten earlier!!" she said turning his attention to the beaten boy on the slumped on the floor at their front door. Vegeta grabbed goten by his collar and pulled him up to his face  
  
"Where's trunks?" he said with anger in his voice goten coughed  
  
"You got to help him vegeta he's in trouble!" bulma let a tear slip from her eye  
  
"Put him down vegeta he can't breathe!" bulma cried and vegeta dropped the boy to the floor and knelt before him as did bulma lifting his head gently in her hand  
  
"What happened where's trunks?" bulma asked more calmer now  
  
"He's out on the west side of town, some gut he's got trunks and is beating him up pretty bad!" with that vegeta took off into the sky and was gone. Bulma lifted her head and saw him go, she took goten by the arm and helped him up  
  
"Please..please kami let him be ok!" she begged and helped goten inside the house leaving the door ajar for vegeta's return.  
  
Vegeta could feel trunks ki but only just, it was very weak. Vegeta flew over what looked like a wrecked city or a ghost town and touched down on the main road, he could sense trunks but nobody else  
  
"Whoever has done all this isn't here anymore" he said aloud. Vegeta crossed his arms and took a look around, trying to sense where his son's ki was coming from he closed his eyes and got a mental picture of a fallen building, he opened his eyes and looked around for that particular building, spotting it his arms dropped to his sides and he slowly walked over. Getting closer to it he could clearly see a hand sticking out from underneath the rubble vegeta stopped, his eyes widened and his heart sank  
  
"trunks" he whispered his ki was almost gone, vegeta couldn't waste anymore time he ran over to the rubble trying to put his feelings aside and dug threw the rubble with his bare hands, he couldn't risk using a ki blast with him being so weak  
  
"the shock might kill him" he thought and then shook it off, he didn't want to think of his son dying before him, not when he's got so much to learn and do and not until he is satisfied that he taught trunks all there is to know about being a warrior and the son of a prince. Vegeta could hear trunks tiny moans as the weight of the rubble was being lifted off of his chest, vegeta picked up the last boulder and threw it to the side, he looked down at his sons broken body a tear slipping from his eye,  
  
"No..trunks" he whispered putting his hand on his son's forehead, he was burning hot, trunks managed to open his eyes and he looked up at his father  
  
"Da...dad." he whispered so low that only vegeta's sensitive sayjin ears could hear him. Vegeta attempted to move trunks but he cried out in pain, he had only managed to move trunks onto his lap and he sat back and looked down at his son  
  
"I have to get you home trunks that means I have to move you" trunks let a tear slip from his eye and the blood started to trickle from his mouth and onto vegeta's trousers, vegeta could feel the warmth of the blood through his trousers. He looked down at his son who had managed enough strength to move his hand to his fathers and grip it tight  
  
"I..I.I'm sorry I let you down" trunks whispered again this time each word becoming more harder to speak, vegeta held onto his sons hand tight and another tear slipped from his eye, he lent down to trunks gently putting his arms around his neck hugging him, he kissed his sons head and whispered  
  
"You never let me down trunks.I love you and I'm very proud of you my son" trunks was almost gone vegeta could sense it  
  
"I WONT let you die trunks! I refuse to!" he placed his finger on his forehead  
  
"Now how the hell does kakarot do that instant translocation thing?" vegeta kept his mind focused but nothing happened. Keeping a grip on trunks hand he could feel trunks pulse rate slow and was going on its last beats  
  
"Argh! Baka kami!!" vegeta cursed out loud. Trunks looked up at his father he couldn't make out what he was trying to do but whatever it was it wasn't working. Trunks took a little breath and shook his fathers hand a little to get his attention, vegeta looked down to trunks  
  
"I.lo.ve.you.pa.pa" trunks managed to say before the light turned to black  
  
"TRUNKS! No!!" vegeta quickly placed his fingers on his forehead and screamed aloud,  
  
"PLEASE HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" all at once vegeta had moved with trunks from the wrecked city to outside of the capsule corp building. Now the next thing he had to do was to make sure trunks didn't die he had to get him to bulma's regeneration tank before it was too late and he lost his son forever. He shook off the thought, picked up his son carefully and started to race towards the open capsule corp door. On the way he could sense that kakarot's ki and he knew he had brought his mate chi-chi with him, but it didn't seem to bother him because she would be comfort for bulma after she saw what a state their son was in.  
  
Vegeta picked up the pace, he swore he would kill the person responsible for this, he swore on his life  
  
"No-one hurts my son and gets away with it! He will pay the ultimate price!"  
  
Well here is chapter 5 guys and gals let me know what you think I need some r + r!!!!!!! The next few chapters are gonna be a right twist so don't go away..  
  
In the next chapter.  
  
What is going to happen to trunks? What exactly is vegeta going to do to these guys for messing up his son? And what will bulma think when she sees her son? Find out soon.. 


	6. he's the son of a prince

Chapter 6:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own dbz unfortunately!  
  
Bulma motioned for goten to sit down on the sofa, whilst she made him a cup of coffee, a few moments later she returned with two cups of coffee and sat down next to goten  
  
"Goten." she managed to say  
  
"What happened tonight? You didn't go to study did you? I can tell you smell of alcohol"  
  
"Please don't tell my mom! She'll kill me I'll never be let out again!" goten cried  
  
"Oh my kami chi-chi! I bet she will be worried stiff!" bulma got up and walked over to the phone, goten knew he couldn't stop her the muscles in his arms and legs cried out in protest he was tired, drunk and worried about trunks. He watched bulma talking on the phone to his mom, he could practically hear her saying they would be right there and bling! As soon as bulma put the phone down goku and chi-chi were stood in the middle of the room looking for goten.  
  
"GOTEN!" cried out chi-chi and ran over to her youngest son  
  
"Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick about you! You said you would be back at 10pm!" chi-chi hugged and kissed her son all over  
  
"Mom, mom please stop!" but chi-chi wasn't listening, goku pulled her away from him and she sat down on the sofa next to bulma. Goku bent down in front of his son and put a hand on his shoulder, he could smell the alcohol but he didn't care he was just glad that his son was safe,  
  
"Son what happened? Tell us what happened goten" goku asked gently. Goten then began to explain how this whole mess had started right from the beginning when they planed on going out without telling their parents, to how they got into the club to how they met felice and maron and then walking them home but then it got to the trunks part, bulma breathed hard and chi-chi held her hand  
  
"the guy was just beating the living hell out of trunks when I left, he was no match for me alone, I couldn't stay so I came here and you know the rest" goten finished off.  
  
Bulma let the tears flow freely from her eyes now; she was tired, scared and worried stiff. She felt a sinking feeling in her heart but she prayed to kami that vegeta would get there in time and bring him home before it was too late. Bulma felt the tears slowing now and she looked up to goku  
  
"Goku" she asked getting his attention "who do you think it is?" goku looked over to her sitting down next to his son pulling him close as goten started to drift off to sleep  
  
"I don't know but whoever he is, if he's hurt trunks vegeta will make him pay for it that's for sure!" bulma nodded and offered drinks to goku and chi-chi who gladly excepted it. Bulma brought out the cups of coffee and sat down on the sofa, and then a thought crossed her mind  
  
"Oh my kami! Bura!!" she dashed up the stairs fearing that the same fate had come to their only daughter or worse! Bulma opened the already opened door but remembers that wasn't how she left it, bulma entered quietly and slowly letting out a sigh of relief to see her daughter in bed with her legs hanging off the side and her teddy clutched close to her chest. Bulma didn't want to take any chances in leaving her daughter alone so picking her up gently she grabbed her blanket and took her down stairs.  
  
By the time she had got downstairs vegeta had just walked in the door way covered in mass amounts of blood leaking from every hole on trunks body and seeping down onto vegeta's clothes  
  
"Woman!" vegeta shouted to break her out of her phase  
  
"Woman the brat will die if you don't get him into that damned regeneration tank and fast!" bulma quickly handed bura to goku and motioned for vegeta to follow her, he complied and followed her all the way to the tank. He went inside and put his son down, hooking all the mechanics up to his body and making sure the oxygen mask was secure, he exited and bulma closed the door. She started to punch a few keys on the control panel and the tank began to fill with water.  
  
Vegeta took a chair and sat it by the tank staring into the glass forming his son in the water. Bulma looked over she had never seen vegeta this worried about anything in the whole time that she had know him. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck cuddling him close, she rested her head on top his short spiky hair  
  
"How long will he be in there onna?" vegeta asked in a flat tone  
  
"depends, it could be a couple of days but looking at his injuries I'd say more like two weeks" bulma spoke softly and vegeta stood up walking over to the door way he stopped  
  
"Not you nor anyone else is permitted to disturb me until trunks awakes got it?" vegeta said sharply, bulma nodded and vegeta walked out of the room his intension: to become stronger than whatever it was that did this to trunks and to make sure he got exactly what he wanted  
  
Revenge!  
  
Well guys and gals that's chapter 6 hope you're enjoying please r + r pllllllllleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. the hardest choice's

Chapter 7:  
  
Disclaimer: I own dbz NOT!  
  
Two weeks of intense training later, vegeta had pushed himself to the maximum he had almost at one point destroyed the gravity chamber but bulma had made sure it could withstand even the strongest of vegeta's attacks. Also he had properly perfected the art of instant translocation, he figured it was just pressure and shock that made him finally able to move trunks from the west side of the city to here at the capsule corp.  
  
Although he had asked bulma and the others not to disturb him, he found it hard to train on an empty stomach. He would often go in to check on trunks late at night and find mass amounts of food laid out for him, he smirked every time he saw it  
  
"The onna is getting soft" he thought aloud. Morning broke and vegeta had awoken from his slumber on the floor of the gravity chamber, he figured he had knocked himself out again. Suddenly there was a bleep coming from the control panel, vegeta got up and walked across to it flicking the little switch  
  
"Yes what is it?" he asked  
  
"I'm going to take trunks out of the regeneration tank now" bulma replied  
  
"I'll be right there onna" he said flipping the switch back. Vegeta took a very quick shower, put on a fresh pair of leather trousers, a red sleeveless to and black sleeveless jacket; he pulled his no fingertips gloves on, straightened his hair and put his boots on last. Standing up he walked out of the gravity chamber, inside the capsule corp and down to the lab where bulma was working at one of the machines. He walked over to her and put his arms around her kissing her neck  
  
"Morning sweetheart; I'm powering down the tank" she spoke softly. The water started to drain away from the tank and vegeta stood by the door until it finally clicked and opened  
  
"Leave" vegeta said to bulma  
  
"What! I want to see if he's okay vegeta!"  
  
"I said leave woman now!" she pouted and grudgingly left closing the door behind her. Vegeta stepped inside with three towels in his hands, trunks was still in a daze so vegeta took off his wet blood stained clothes and dried him off with the towels. He picked up the dry clothes bulma had left for trunks and helped trunks to put them on. Trunks was still very sleepy so vegeta picked up his son and carried him out and placed him on a bed next to the tank.  
  
"Trunks, trunks! Wake up son" vegeta spoke almost soft and caring like, trunks opened his eyes and vegeta fed him a zenzu bean, within seconds trunks sat up and was fully awake  
  
"Father..I thought I was dead" trunks rubbed his eyes, vegeta ruffled his son's hair and looked into his eyes  
  
"Trunks you have to tell me who did this to you" trunks looked at his father  
  
"Oh yes! I have a message for you" trunks looked down and then back up at his father  
  
"A guy called nappa did this to me he said you and him are old friends, he also said he had a message from a guy named cell for you the message is "I hope you like my little experiment on your son, you and I have unfinished business, come to the desert alone and we can settle it face to face, I'll be waiting" what does it mean father? Who are these guys cell and nappa?" trunks eyed his father, vegeta's fists were clenched into tight balls  
  
"Trunks stay here and take care of your mother and sister okay!" vegeta turned and headed out of the room  
  
"Father Wait!" trunks got up and ran close behind his father "I wanna come too I need to get revenge for what they did to me!" vegeta stopped and turned , trunks bumped into him so vegeta gently pushed him back with his hands  
  
"Please father!" trunks begged  
  
"Trunks stay here! I work alone! I don't need you getting in the way again!" vegeta turned and headed off out the door at super speed. Trunks watched him go  
  
"But.." It was too late vegeta had gone, trunks looked down at his hands and clenched his fists tight releasing them again he walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection, tears welled up in his eyes but he held them back  
  
"I.I know I'm not the strongest and I know I should do what I am told but..but I just can't! You came to protect me when nappa tried to kill me, even though he was long gone you helped me father! You saved my life!" trunks ran out of the room and past his mother about knocking her over  
  
"Trunks! Where are you going?" she shouted  
  
"I got to help dad mom! I just got to!" trunks grabbed his boots and put them on and ran out of the door  
  
"TRUNKS!" she shouted as he took off into the air and was gone "please be careful" she whispered silently into the wind. Trunks found his walkman in the pocket of the jacket he had on, he took out the headsets and put them on he knew it would take a while for him to catch up with dad he pressed play the play button and staind "so far away" started to play into his ears full blast, trunks picked up the pace and flew off as fast as he could.  
  
Vegeta touched down on the soft ground sand of the desert, he folded his arms  
  
"It's a lot colder here" he thought aloud  
  
"It will be much colder when you get to Hades" said a voice stepping out from the darkness in front of him  
  
"Cell!" said vegeta in a mocking tone when nappa stepped out from behind him  
  
"Hello prince vegeta!"  
  
Well that's two chappies in one night just for you guys and gals! Hope you're liking it please keep reading r + r please please please!!!!!! 


	8. like father like son

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own dbz but I can't cos it's not mine and never will be ~pouts~  
  
Vegeta looked at the two men before him, he couldn't remember the last time he saw nappa but cell was someone he wouldn't forget very quickly. Nappa kept shifting positions and now was on cells left hand side, vegeta stared at him  
  
"Don't tell me you afraid of me nappa! You look nervous!"  
  
"No my dear prince! Just observing you from a different angle" nappa inwardly chuckled and cell took two paces forward  
  
"Tell me vegeta how is young trunks?" cell asked mockingly a smile creeping across his face  
  
"I hear nappa did a good job of taking down the prince's son! Tut tut vegeta I thought you would have trained him better than that" cell was mocking vegeta. Vegeta didn't like it but he had learnt from experience not to jump head first into a battle until he was sure he was ready and they weren't.  
  
"I enjoyed beating up your son vegeta felt like the good old days when we used to scrap, except you boy doesn't scrap he just takes!" both nappa and cell laughed at the same time, vegeta couldn't take much more of it his pride was winning over and he was getting ready for battle  
  
"I've become much stronger than I used to be nappa! I'm not the little punk that once used to be anymore" vegeta said trying to calm him self down  
  
"Ha! Ha! You can't fool me vegeta, your still daddy's boy living up to daddy's rules. When will you learn that your race is dead and it's only fair that you die along with it, there shouldn't be any doubt in your mind.isn't that what your father would say?" nappa said  
  
"My father nappa! Which you knew very little about; was a proud sayjin, he was the king of all sayjins! And I am his son the prince of all sayjins! You should bow down before me and respect me for who I am, but I can see you have changed too nappa and believe me when I say this." vegeta flew over to nappa and cam face to face with him  
  
"My race may be extinct but my heart still beats with sayjin pride, the earth is my home now and your going to have to get through me if you even think your gong to destroy it!" vegeta raised the palm of his hand and powered up his ki at nappa's stomach  
  
"Run!" vegeta whispered and released the ki blast just as nappa dived out of the way. Cell held his position and thought it was best to see what nappa was really made of, he could also study vegeta's moves and techniques.  
  
Nappa stood up and narrowed his eyes "where are you sayjin!" nappa shouted as he floated into the air, vegeta appeared behind him and smacked him to the ground, nappa flew down and hit the earth with a thud scrapping across the floor and coming to a rest at vegeta's feet  
  
"Not very good at this are you nappa?" mocked vegeta as he kicked him in the ribs sending him flying across the hard gravel in the sand, waiting for him again nappa's head landed between vegeta's feet. Not taking any chances this time nappa grabbed vegeta's feet and flung him up into the air chasing after him, he hit vegeta in the stomach a couple of times and back flipped launching a ki blast at vegeta which sent him flying down to the ground. Smoke filled the area and vegeta thought it was the perfect chance to catch him off guard, so he teleported behind nappa  
  
"This is for my son! FINAL FLASH!!!!" vegeta powered all of his energy into his attack and with one final glance around nappa screamed and faded in to the light.  
  
Trunks was getting closer he could feel it, he could also feel his dad powering up  
  
"Oh man it must have started already, I got to hurry!" trunks powered up to super sayjin and sped towards his fathers ki.  
  
Vegeta levelled him self with cell who was now floating in the air  
  
"Vegeta you do surprise me! You have learnt a few new tricks I see!" cell crossed his arms and stared at vegeta  
  
"I have become more powerful than you could ever imagine cell!" vegeta stared back.  
  
Trunks saw his father in the distance and held back, powering down he looked at the man he was talking to and figured it must be cell because he has already met nappa and that wasn't him!  
  
"Vegeta don't try to fool yourself, have you even turned super sayjin 2 yet or are you still on the first level? Pathetic!" cell was mocking vegeta and vegeta didn't like so he powered up to super sayjin 3 and launched him self at cell, who quickly dogged vegeta's attack, punching vegeta in the back and blasting him to the ground.  
  
"Father!!!!" trunks yelled and dived forward cutting himself short when he noticed his father rising up from the smoke laughing  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!!!!!! Is that all you've got cell! The same old moves! Your even more weak than I thought!" said vegeta again launching him self at cell this time hitting him square in the head and using a wild spin kick in his gut. Cell flew back wincing in pain, cell now laughed as he looked up to notice trunks in the background  
  
"Ha ha ha cant the prince fight his own battles alone or does he have to bring his pathetic son with him wherever he goes, never mind I warned you about coming alone!" cell said holding to fingers to his forehead and teleporting away. Vegeta spun around to see trunks hovering in the air about 15ft away from him  
  
"Trunks!!" vegeta shouted  
  
"Dad I want to help and it looks like your going to need it!"  
  
well guys and gals today I re-wrote all off chapters 1-3 cos I kept getting complaints about spacing! I also wrote 3 that's right 3!!!! Extra chapters for you to read! So please r + r pleassseeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter: it's going to be a twist but I can't say what or else it will give the ending away! Please r + r and tell all your friends to read it too!!!! Lol only j/k 


	9. forever came to soon

Chapter 9:  
  
Disclaimer ..oh disclaimer..I do not own dragonball z eeeeeeeee   
  
Trunks moved forward a couple of feet, vegeta felt cells ki appear behind trunks and he dashed over to him but was cut short when cell kicked trunks square in the neck sending him flying into vegeta who fell back to the ground and the two warriors came to rest upon a rock about a half a mile back. Trunks was on top of his father his body was life less, vegeta groaned and moved trunks off of him. Trunks didn't say a word and vegeta could barely sense his ki. He bent down over trunks pulling his body close vegeta was in shock and he repeated something he had said along time ago which he thought he'd never have to say again  
  
"Trunks! My son. kakarot this is all your fault! How could I let this happen to my son? He has sacrificed everything for me and I have done nothing but ignore him! There is still time to change things..cell has crossed me for the last time! He has tricked me in battle, mocked my sayjin ancestry, but this time...this time he has gone too far! He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my son!!!" vegeta roared and lept into the air into the air  
  
"Cell this is it! I have had enough of YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta used his big bang attack and fired it directly at the unexpected cell  
  
"Argh!!!!" screamed cell as he was engulfed in the bright white light and an explosion that drew a hole in the ground for miles wide and deep. Vegeta had grabbed his son and held him in his arms until the explosion died and the smoke cleared. He rested his son back down onto the ground, standing up he looked at the now huge crater in front of him with a smirk across his face  
  
"See ya in hades cell!" he whispered.  
  
Trunks coughed up some blood and caught his fathers attention who came across to him  
  
"Trunks" he said kneeling down beside his son and resting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"You okay brat?" trunks looked down at his top covered in dirt and a few blood stains  
  
"Guess I didn't do to well huh?" trunks commented and vegeta gave a slight smirk before his face went completely pale  
  
"Dad?.... you okay?" trunks asked as he looked up to see a trickle of blood leaving vegeta's mouth and trickling down the side of his cheek and dripping onto trunks trousers now forming a small puddle  
  
"DAD!!!!!" Trunks screamed and vegeta fell backwards to reveal a torn apart cell hanging out from the edge of the crater with his hand out stretched trying to form another ki ball to aim at the demi sayjin  
  
"CELL!!" trunks screamed evilly and shot a few powerful ki blasts his way, this time cell had disappeared forever. Trunks looked over to his father and crawled over to him, trunks injuries still taking their toll on his body  
  
"Father" he whispered and shook his father's body gently "father!" he said again this time pulling his father's head gently into his lap. Trunks couldn't help the tears that now wanted to flow freely down his face  
  
"You can't leave me father please... Please don't leave me" trunks cried holding on to his father's body for dear life, vegeta opened his eyes slightly, looking up at his son he moved his hand to connect with his son's hair ruffling it a bit  
  
"I'm very proud of you my son, trunks you have become a great warrior your grandfather the king of all sayjins would be proud to have a talented grandson like you I need you to take care of your mother and sister for me okay.."  
  
Vegeta touched his son's face and wiped away the tears  
  
"Please father don't say these things, I need you, you can't leave me"  
  
Vegeta pulled down his son's head and kissed his forehead  
  
"I .. Love you my son .. And I will . ALWAYS be with you"  
  
With that vegeta's hand left his son's face and vegeta felt his life pass before him and as quickly as it came it went and vegeta fell into the unknown darkness.  
  
~sniff~ I cried writing this bit well guys there's one more chapter to finish off the story so come on guys please r + r let me know what you think!!!!! 


	10. a father's love never dies

Chapter 10:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz so err ok!  
  
Ok guys this the last chapter it's a softy hope you all have enjoyed reading this fic it was my first ever. Anyway enough of me yapping the chapter you are about to read was written whilst listening to linkin park "somewhere I belong" over and over so I decided to add a few of the words to the ending with a bit of a twist, read and enjoy.  
  
15 years later  
  
"Hey pan, come on in" maron said waving her hand past so as to indicate to pan to enter the house  
  
"Wow nice place you got here maron!" said pan looking around at all of the expensive wedding gifts she got which are now used as ornaments. As pan walked around the room she noticed the wedding photos from her and trunks wedding, they even had pictures of goten and bra's wedding, but one picture caught her eye that was pushed into the background, it was a picture of trunks bulma and vegeta when trunks was about 5 she reached for it when maron called her into the kitchen  
  
"Coming!" pan said deciding to leave the photo for a different time.  
  
Maron pulled out a chair for pan to sit at, plastered on the kitchen fridge where pictures of their children and some grade reports along with baby painting pictures  
  
"Wow cute photo's maron"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So where is trunks anyway?" maron stopped and turned around  
  
"He's taken Melanie to see his father's grave" she said.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Melanie  
  
"Yes sweetie?" trunks said taking hold of her hand as they entered the cemetery gates  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you to see your grandpa's grave" trunks replied  
  
"Oh .. Well which one is it? There are so many!"  
  
"Yes there are! It's this one up here on the left" trunks stopped beside the grave and knelt down. The gravestone had tilted to one side, a few weeds were cornering the edges of the stone wall in which the coffin was placed into then into the ground so there now was a raised wall. Trunks sat on the tiny wall and pulled his daughter up on to his lap  
  
"Can you read what it says sweetie?" trunks said putting his arms around his 7 year old daughter and smiling, Melanie lent forward and pushed away some of the flowers to reveal the words studying them she lent back into her father  
  
"It says: "here lies the royal prince vegeta, son of king vegeta, husband to bulma, father to trunks and bura you will be sadly missed" trunks looked at the writing going over the events that took place after he died in his head when all of a sudden Melanie jumps off his knee  
  
"Look daddy! Look! Its grandma and auntie bra's daughter leena" Melanie shouted running off to greet them.  
  
Bulma knew what day it was when she woke up this morning but didn't want to admit it to herself, every time the anniversary of vegeta's death rolled around it grew harder and harder to cope. She got up and sat staring in the mirror age had taken its toll on bulma and she remembered the terrible events that took place all those years ago. She remembers when goku teleported to outside the capsule corp after she rang him and insisted he go check out what was going on as it was getting late, she remembers seeing vegeta and trunks, her instinct told her he was dead but her heart cried and begged it not to be true.  
  
Bulma had taken trunks aside one day as he rarely ever came out of his room and when she did get in their all she ever found that he did now was write "but write what?" she thought. She kept quizzing trunks about how vegeta died and what he said, but trunks wasn't speaking. Goku had taken it upon himself to put vegeta in the hospital morgue until such time as a funeral could be arranged. Finally the big day arrived and trunks was the only person not to attend his father's funeral bulma was growing tired with him, she was distraught and wanted to know what had killed vegeta.  
  
Was it the fight? Was it trunks? Was that why he was so secluded now?  
  
She'd had enough and had marched into trunks room at 3am in the morning, but when she got there she was too late his window was open, some of his clothes were gone he had left.  
  
Bulma never saw her son again until the day of bura's wedding, that's also when she found out about Melanie, she didn't even know about trunks and maron being married until maron called her "step mom" she quizzed her about it.  
  
Bulma walked down the pavement and stopped as she saw a tall muscular figure sitting on the edge of her husbands grave. Leena let go of her hand and carried on skipping down the path, bulma stared at the figure she knew it was trunks instantly but couldn't believe it, was this the first time he had visited his father's grave?  
  
"Grandma!" Melanie called to her from a little distance, bulma bent down placing the flowers she had bought on the ground, opening up her arms her eldest granddaughter had run into her arms and she was hugging bulma tight  
  
"Missed you grandma!" she giggled and let go to go and play with leena.  
  
Trunks stood up and put his hands in his pockets his, his lavender hair had recently been cut and the tiny strands swayed with the wind, he stared at his mother and then turned back to sit once again at his father's grave stone. Bulma smiled and watched Melanie play with leena for a few moments before walking over to trunks  
  
"Hello trunks .how are you?" bulma spoke quietly and caring like. Trunks turned and stood up, she noticed how much he had grown he was at least a foot taller than he was when he left all those years back.  
  
"I'm good mom" he said now wrapping his arms around her and holding on to her for dear life. Bulma was shocked she never thought trunks would be so upfront with her again but he was!  
  
"Oh trunks!" cooed bulma "I've missed you so much baby!"  
  
"I've missed you too mom! I'm sorry I ran away I ." trunks started but bulma pressed her finger against his lips  
  
"Shh .. That's all in the past now, I don't need to know anymore" she said wrapping her arms around her son and holding him close  
  
"I love you baby!" she whispered  
  
"I love you too mom!" bulma kissed his cheek and let go, looking at him as he sat back down at his father's grave "kami, he looks so much like vegeta now" she thought. Taking the old flowers out of the glass vase and putting the fresh ones in the two sat on the tiny wall looking at the gravestone. Bulma got up  
  
"Come on leena it's time to go" she called and turned to trunks who now rested his head against the gravestone  
  
"He was very proud of you trunks, he wouldn't show it but that was your father all over stubborn and uptight at the best of times, at the worst of times he stood by his family and protected them, he loved us all in his own way trunks." She said resting her hand on trunks shoulder.  
  
Leena said goodbye to Melanie and grabbed her grandma's hand  
  
"Let's go den!" she said. Melanie ran up to her father and pulled on his arm  
  
"Please daddy can I go with grandma and leena please!" she begged trunks nodded  
  
"Come on Melanie, you can come with us, your daddy will pick you up from the capsule corp when he's done here!" holding out a spare hand to Melanie  
  
"Yippee!" she yelled and grabbed her grandma's hand  
  
"I'll see you at home later trunks?" she asked, trunks didn't take his head away from the gravestone but nodded again silently. Bulma smiled and set off down the path and out of the cemetery with the two girls pleased, she knew it was going to be a great part of her healing steps. She had got her son back.  
  
Once safely out of sight trunks raised his head and the tears stained his pale face  
  
(When this began) I had nothing to say And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused) And I let it all out to find That I'm not the only person with these things in mind (Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed, it's the only real thing I've got left to feel (Nothing to loose) Just stuck, hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
"I've missed you father" he spoke as if vegeta was right beside him.  
  
"I have trained hard and am teaching my youngest how to be a proper fighter like you dad!" trunks found it hard to speak, he wanted his father to be here with him not listening to him beyond his grave, trunks cried  
  
"It's been so hard father!" trunks cried out loud  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long (Erase all the pain until it's gone) I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong.  
  
Trunks fell to his knees in front of his father's grave placing his hands over his face and rocking back and forth  
  
"I'm sorry I let you down father, I have disappointed you I didn't keep my promise!" he cried  
  
"I BROKE MY PROMISE! I didn't take care of mom and bura even though you asked me to, your dying wish and all I could was wallow in my own pity and run away! I am a pathetic excuse for the son of a prince!" trunks was chocking he couldn't breathe  
  
I wanna heal  
  
Trunks jumped as he felt a hand touch his back, but when he turned he could see no-one. Gripping his chest trying to catch his breath a shadow appeared beside him.  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Trunks wasn't able to make out what it was but it touched his skin and dried his tears, it rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head trunks calmed down.  
  
Like I'm  
  
Trunks reached out to touch this shadow, as he did it entered his body and trunks felt a surge of pure love and happiness, he laughed out loud to himself and the entity left his body and disappeared into the sky  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Trunks stood up he knew that whatever it was, it had come from vegeta his father the real "king of all the sayjins" and here stood his brave son "the prince of all sayjins"  
  
"Thanks dad" he whispered placing two fingers on his forehead and disappearing for the last time.  
  
The end. Well that's it guys you can get the banners out and parade because this story is completed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! Hope you liked it I know I'm not the best of writers but this is my first ever fan fic please r + r now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else!!!!!!!!!!!! Pppppppppppllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who supported this fan fic right from the beginning that means:  
  
You! Veggie girl!!!!! And  
  
You!!! Alexionite !!!!!  
  
And all the others I forgot to mention thanks!!!! 


End file.
